Test The Waters
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: The girls wouldn't leave her alone. Finally, they took her on a night out but instead she ends up with Kakashi? Carrying a passed out Gai home? And then what? Private Lessons? Read to find out! Sweet little 2shot (KakuSaku)


"I need to stop coming out to lunch with you guys.." Sakura rubbed her temples with frustration.

"Why? Because I'm always right and you hate it?" Temari smirked behind her tea cup.

"Why are you still here? Really? Doesn't Gaara need you?" Sakura glared, not stopping her ministrations.

"Hardly. The guys have everything under control. Plus, it's more fun here" She winked.

"Stop it, you two. All you do is argue." Ino sighed.

"Because she doesn't listen!" Temari yelled.

"Because you're annoying."

"But wait- she's not entirely wrong here. How long has it been this time? Two years? Did he even talk to you the last time he was here?" Ten Ten asked. Sakura looked at her.

She wanted to say yes. With every fiber in her being, Sakura had wanted to say yes. That they had talked. That they had spent time together. That he had even given her the time of day that whole week that he was here those two years ago but she couldn't. She never could. The man would even spare her a moment's glace. Not even when they were in the same room. It was exhausting how far away Sasuke was when he was close. That exhaustion was getting to her and that's the bone Temari just loved to shew on every day during their lunches. Trying to convince the girl to go out a test the waters. To decided if she really did want to spend her life waiting for the world's most stoic and indecisive man on the planet. Go figure, that was who Sakura wanted.

"He didn't."

"Sakura-" Temari started but Ino butt in.

"Do not start arguing again." She ordered.

"I'm no. I swear. Look, Sakura, you are a gorgeous woman with a strong head on her shoulders and strong limbs for her line of work. You are everything a guy needs in his life. If you gave yourself that slight push, I'm sure you'd find the best man you can imagine but you're stopping for the sake of someone who doesn't give a shit about you. It's cliché and you need to stop."

"Wow. That was actually nice." Ten Ten muttered.

"Don't get used to it." Temari glared. The girl lifted their hands in defense but laughed at the same time. Sakura just let her words sink in.

Temari wasn't wrong. Well, not entirely. Maybe Sakura was attractive but she didn't know it. The one man she had always wanted never gave her the time of day. That wasn't exactly something to raise the ego in the girl. She just didn't care to care about her looks.

"So what do you supposed I do? It's not like there's a raging social scene here to dive into. Guys in this town are basically spoken for everywhere."

"True" Ten ten nodded.

"Doesn't anyone get drunk around these parts? OR is the sand really the only fun nation?" Temari rose a brow.

"Somehow, I doubt that second part." Ino sat back.

"People do go out. We've just never done it." Ten Ten took her drink and all the girls looked at her, expectantly. "What?"

"Care to enlighten?" Temari ordered.

"Oh" She blushed. "Sorry. I just remember Lee telling me that he would have to fetch Gai sometimes while he was there because his competitions with Kakashi would get him a tad bit too drunk.."

"Drunk? Finally. Where is it?"

"Along the edge of the south gates. There's a few bars and nightclubs. They don't seem like much during the day but at night, they get packed. A lot of Shinobi go there but we were always way to distracted to even find out they existed."

"We have to go"

"WHAT"

"We do?" Ino asked.

"Come on! This is a chance. If all the shinobi head there, it's like a sea of free fish for Sakura."

"And Shikamaru is going to be fine with you going?"

"I'll handle him. I can't throw her into the fire without at least being able to watch." She smirked.

"You're the devil." Sakura glared.

Sakura had expected lunch to go the same way it always had. Temari to do a little teasing. Ten Ten and Ino sitting there as referees when they started to get at each others throats. Then everyone would get over it and get back to basic getting together conversation. A good lunch. A basic lunch. Instead, it went south. The conversation never drifted. It stuck. And the outing to the south edge was declared.

It only got worse from there. Temari went home with the girl. Ino too. They raided her closet and decided that nothing worked. Then took her shopping. SHOPPING. Sakura doesn't do shopping. Everything she wears is for work and missions and a basic day. She never had a need to look good. The only she was ever interested in wasn't around long enough for the money spent on new clothing to be worth it. But the girls didn't care. If it weren't for the fact that the girl needed her practical wear for missions and hospital shifts, they were prepared to burn everything she owned.

After convincing them she needed them, they moved on. On to placing all of her new going out clothes into her closet and drawers. They were convinced that more than outing was going to be needed to turn her life around. That was what they called it, turning her life around. Temari picked out her clothes for the night and Ino fixed her hair and make up.

Black boots up to her knees below a small black skirt that hugged tighter than her bindings ever did. A beige drop top that hugged over her shoulder rather than having sleeves. Her hair was left to hang. It was longer than she used to have it and Ino told her that she need to keep it down and straight all night because it was "alluring". She didn't have a care in the world but she knew that if she disobeyed Ino would eat her alive in public.

"I can't do this. I look ridiculous." Sakura whined as the girls all neared the bar.

It was big. It wasn't ratty like most was suspect. Of course there were a few of those along this street but the one they were headed to was more towards shinobi night life. A modernized crowd. There were different colored lights shining from inside and… live music? There were so many people both in and outside of the building. She could already see some people she recognized from missions and work.

"You do not. You look hot. If you put all of our hard work to trash tonight, I will thrash you."

"Why are you so devoted to 'turning my life around'? Why do you care?"

"First off, I did not have a whole fight with Shikamaru to come out here tonight without you guys for this to fall through. Secondly, I'm doing this because there is a fat chance I'll spend the better part of my life around ya'll. I like you but if you ever make me repeat it again, I'll hurt you. I'm trying to help you, Sakura. Honest."

The girl was never much for sincerity. Sakura could almost tear at the affection in her hard words. If you knew Temari well enough you can detect the truth behind her rough manner of speaking. She was being honest. She cared about the girl and this was for her sake. Sighing, Sakura nodded and took the girls hand once more to be led towards the building of doom.

It was so tight packed in there. Sakura wondered how anyone could take a full breath inside. People were dancing, standing around, having loud conversations over music. There were so many people. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the mini packs around her. Temari headed straight for the bar, not letting go of the girls hand. Thank god. Sakura was positive she would have gotten lost like a child in here and never found her way out. Ino stood behind her and Ten Ten was somewhere near them. Though the girl knew this place already so she didn't really have to worry about her.

"Two beers and something fruity." Temari ordered for the three of them. At the sight of the drink handed to her, Sakura inwardly groaned.

"One more!" Gai ordered through slurred words. Kakashi watched with a hidden smirk under his mask. He won this match ages ago. He didn't even care to order more drinks but Gai insisted. Thought, the silver haired man knew he wouldn't remember anything past 3 drinks ago in the morning. Fortunately, he noticed the man former student walk in the door with some friends earlier. She'd be able to take the man home instead of Kakashi. For that he was thankful. He started to look around for her just now but his gaze landed somewhere else. On a pair of perfectly sculpted long legs connecting underneath a skirt to tight for a behind so luscious in view. AS his eyes traveled higher, his perversion took flight as did his morality. He was staring at his own former student.

SAKURA?!

She was standing at the bar with Ino and that girl from the sand. She looked a tad bit uncomfortable while some shinobi was trying too hard to talk to her. He looked way to eager. That and his gaze kept traveling below her face. Kakashi didn't blame him, the shirt she was wearing was tight but it fell off the shoulder, baring her neck and shoulders and as far down into the valley of two mounds that he never even knew had sprouted. The girl must tie her bindings to perfection because till this moment, he still thought she was as flat as a board. In his blatant staring, he noticed her move backwards towards the bar counter that was already against her back. The man she was talking to had rested her hand on her arm. HE watched as something flared in the girl's eyes that looked very close to anger.

The Sakura he knew could smack this man into a new jaw for touching her but she wasn't? She was holding it in? why? He watched the man try again and she tried to move further back but couldn't get anywhere. Kakashi felt something. Something tightened in his chest and before he knew it, he was standing and heading towards her. His hand wrapped around the man's wrist and pulled it off of her before he realized what he was doing.

"It's obvious the lady doesn't want you touching her. Can't you see that?" Kakashi roared. With one eye, the man was scared cold. He quickly withdrew his hand and scurried off.

"Kakashi- sensei?" Her soft voice forced him to finally face her.

Why had he come here? Why had he done that? Acting like some jealous teenager. He had no idea. The look fo that guy putting his hands on her when she clearly didn't want him to enraged him for some reason. IT made him want to get up and do something about it. Again, why? He had no fucking idea.

"Sorry. I saw him from where I was. He just looked like he was bothering you." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh. Well, thank you. He was." She shuttered in an angry way.

"Why didn't you just get rid of him?" He rose the visible brow at her. She sighed.

"I promised I would behave." She looked defeated at that.

"Behave? Who would make you promise that?" There was a playful tone in his words. He was teasing. He normally did tease Sakura about her strength and quick temper but tonight was different. Tonight with the way she was dressed, it seemed to have more deviant intentions besides light teasing. He chose not to ponder that at this moment.

"The girls. Ino, Temari, and Ten Ten." She looked around for them at that moment.

"They made you promise to behave? For what? That's no fun." She finally laughed and it caught his breath. Her smile coupled with being able to see more of her chest rise and fall in the laughter sidelined him. At the moment, the woman standing before him looked sexier than he had ever envisioned her and that was a problem.

"I'm supposed to be 'turning my life around'."

"I'm not sure I wanna ask."

"Please don't. It's embarrassing." Even in the dim colored lights, he could see her face flush. Well, now he was curious but a sound from afar caught his attention. Gai was out cold where Kakashi had just been.

"Of course.." He sighed.

"Oh my god. Is that Gai?" Sakura looked over as well.

"Yup."

"I think it would be a good idea if someone took him home." Her back was to him as she looked over at Gai and Kakashi could se that the back of the shirt covered even less. He groaned.

"I'll take him home." He started walking and Sakura followed.

"I'll help." She leaned over to grab Gai's other arm and wrap it around her neck.

"You don't have to. Aren't you here with friends?" He looked at her.

"This is doing me a favor of getting me out of here." Was all she said before she started walking. She nodded to her friends on the ay out so they knew that she was leaving but with Gai on her shoulders, she didn't need to offer a good explanation. They just let her leave.

"You said something before about turning your life around. What was that about?" HE heard her groan.

"I told you it's embarrassing."

"That only made me curious. You should know that."

"The fact that your driven by others misery? Yes, I do know that." He offered her one of his famous eye crease smiles and she was tempted to drop Gai right then and there and sock her former teacher.

"Well?" It was a few minutes before she finally responded.

"Temari is determined to put me out on the market."

"What?" He deadpanned.

"She wants me to.. date." She sighed.

This time he took the time to answer. "What about Sasuke? She obviously knows about you and him."

"There's nothing to know really. Which is why she's doing this. She says I'm waiting something that keeps rejecting me and I should move past it."

"Well, she's not wrong."

Where did that come from?

"Not you too.." She whined.

They had finally reached Gai's place. Kakashi took him fully and opened the man's door only to throw the sensei inside. They both heard the thud of his body hitting the floor before there was light snoring to follow. Sakura giggled at the fact. Kakashi eyed her for the girlish disposition but she didn't notice.

"He'll be okay like that?" She asked as Kakashi closed the door behind him.

"We always drop him off like that. It's how he knows he got drunk the night before. Just ask Ten Ten." He shrugged and she giggled again. "Did you drink anything tonight?" Kakashi rose a brow.

"Temari gave me two very colorful cups. I have no idea what was in them though." She shrugged like it didn't matter.

She was drunk but she may be just a tad bit tipsy. Her moves were slow and she was speaking with such a girlish manner. It was cute and Sakura wasn't always cute. She was rough and hard. But tonight she was feminine. In both her appearance and her lightened demeaner. He wondered if this was what she was like when she was just alone.

"You should care what was in them. She was trying to get you drunk." He told her.

"Oh? Oh." She said more for herself. "Well. I think I should be getting home then." She turned and almost slipped over her own foot. Kakashi grabbed her arms before she leaned any further to the side.

"I'll take you home."

"I can get there on my own."

Now she acts like herself? He chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist. He could have just held her arm but where was the fun in that?

"But I want to help you. Take it while you can." He started to walk but she stopped and he was ready to hear her opposition again.

"If your gonna do it then can you carry me, sensei?" She turned to look at him and he'd never seen her eyes look so doe-like. She was definitely under the influence and it was catching up to her. He smirked as he moved to stand in front of her and bent down so she could climb onto his back. His hands held firmly on her thighs as he lifted up and walked with her. Her legs felt smooth and Kakashi had to stop himself from roaming to feel more of her legs while he held her. She had positioned herself to get comfortable. He cheek rested on his back and her eyes closed. He felt her relax against him.

"So have you given up on Sasuke then?" He asked while they walked. She groaned.

"I don't know. I think so."

"Testing the waters, then?"

"Maybe?"

"You have no idea what you're doing." It was more of a statement but he felt her nod in agreement. He chuckled. "I guess you don't have to know yet. You're young."

"And you? Have you finished testing the waters yet?" The question took him by surprise.

"um-"

"I guess you're never finished. You don't look like the settling type, sensei." She answered for herself with a triumphant giggle. Kakashi smirked. A drunk Sakura was definitely something different. He was enjoying himself.

"Sakura, I think we've arrived." He said and she slowly rose her head.

"Oh! We have." And another giggle. He put her down slowly and she reached for her knob to find it closed. "Oh. It's locked." She looked up at him, confused. Pout and all.

"They usually are. That's what your keys are for, Sakura."

"But I don't have my things?"

"What?"

"Temari said she would hold my things because she thought I would lose them." She spoke like it was obvious. Well, it was. Temari wanted to get the girl drunk. So, she was holding her things for her from the start.

"Do you have a spare?" She thought about it before shaking her head aggressively. She needed a moment after that. Kakashi sighed. He really didn't want to do this. Well, maybe he did, but he shouldn't. Yet, he had no other choice. He didn't want to go all the way back to the bar to see if her friends were still there. If they weren't the effort would have been for naught. That and he would be carrying Sakura the whole time. He had to do this.

"Get back on." He bent in front of her again and she didn't question it. She climbed on. It was a quick walked from her place to his, but it felt like years in his head. This went against so much in his mind. The reasonable side, at least. The other was rejoicing. A beautiful woman was coming back to his apartment with him. But it was obvious he wouldn't do anything with her. She was, for one, bad with her liquor tonight, and two, Sakura. This was Sakura. His former student. And she drunk, slung over his back. It was going to be a long night.

Chapter 2-

He opened his door and walked in. His bed was clean, so he dropped her off there before going to turn on some lights.

"Sensei?" He turned to see her sitting up and facing him. "Where am I?"

"This is my apartment."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're locked out of yours." He said, dryly.

"Oh. Okay. Will I sleep here?" She asked.

"Yes. You can take the bed."

"You won't take it?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"But why?"

"Because you'll have the bed, Sakura."

"So? It's more comfortable to sleep on the bed. I'm not taking it from you." She was speaking again like it was something so basic. Like it was stupid for Kakashi to think otherwise. He could just stare at her.

"You're okay with me sleeping on the bed too?" He rose a brow.

"It's your bed, duh." She shrugged before laying down.

He thought about this. This was Sakura. He'd slept beside her on plenty of mission but tonight it felt different. This was his apartment. That was his bed. If he slept beside her on that, it was a whole different ball game. He didn't drink enough to blur his decisions though she had. She would regret this when she woke in the morning but Kakashi was too tired to care about it now. There was one more problem though.

"Are you going to sleep in all that?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Oh. This is a lot." She was very ditzy like this. Kakashi smirked.

"I can lend you some clothes if you'd like. Here" He threw her a tee shirt and a pair of sweats. He left to the bathroom to change himself and waited until he didn't hear anymore rustling of clothing to come back into the room.

She was already lying in bed in his clothing. Something about the scene in front of him boiled his blood. She looked good in his bed. Her clothes were shed and just left on the floor by the bed post. It almost looked like something else had gone on in this room. Something he was beginning to wish was happened. There were curves along her body that he had never noticed before and now that he was, they were enticing. And they were hiding underneath his clothes over his bed in the middle of the night.

"Sakura, you'll need to give me some space on the bed." He said as he neared it. The closer he got, he realized that she was completely asleep. Her breathing was steady, and her mouth was slightly ajar. She looked so comfortable. Kakashi came up to the bed and decided to move her himself. He lifted her up bridal style and to move the covers and place her underneath them. Himself included.

He could feel her body rise with each breath beside him. It was torture. She was so warm and so close. It would be so easier to just turn over and let his hands roam. To feel her but she was asleep. She had no idea what was going on. No idea how miserable she was making him. To make matters worse, she got comfortable in her sleep. She turned around with a light moan and reached for the first thing she could cuddle. Kakashi.

This is a long night.

All she knew was her head was hurting. That was it. That and there was making this sleep the most comfortable ever. There was something soft beneath her. She wanted to open her eyes to figure out what it was, but she knew if she did her head would hurt more. Much more. So, she chose to use her other senses. First, her hands. She felt fabric on top of something hard and strong but that was it. She smelled something different. Her apartment always smelled sweet but this... this was some kind of masculine scent. Something strong but nice. Then she listened. She could hear... breathing?

Finally, she opened her eyes. At first, it hurt like hell. There was light coming from somewhere that she was not a fan of. But after a few steadying moments, she could see beyond it. She was in a room that did not look like hers. From side view, she saw that she was laying on something black and clutching it like hell. Then it moved, and she froze. It moved towards her and something snaked around her waist, moving her with it. Finally, she turned her head upwards to meet a black mask and silver hair.

KAKASHI?!

She was in bed with Kakashi. Her former teacher. Her sensei. She looked down to find herself in clothes that were not hers. A large tee shirt and worn out sweats. They had to be his. But why was she in them? Her mind was jumping to the worst conclusions as she sat up straight. The last thing she remembered was Gai sensei passing out and helping Kakashi take him home. That was it. It gets blurry from here. She was on Kakashi's back, she thinks? Something about a key and a bed that was his, obviously.

Her stirring about to sit up had woken the shinobi but he didn't make it known yet. He watched her silently as her facial expressions gave way to what she was remembering. It was coming to her extremely slowly and it was funny to watch. He smirked beneath his mask.

"Sakura, if you going to get up, at least do it slowly so I can stay asleep." He groaned. His arm was still around her waist while she sat, and he didn't move it. In fact, for some reason, he tightened his hold.

"Kakashi sensei... what am I doing here?" She looked down at him. Trepidation and confusion in her eyes. He met hers.

"Sleeping?"

"Please tell me that's the only thing I did here…" Now he sat up, his arm still draped over her.

"You don't remember?" He rose a brow.

"Remember what?" Her cheeks were starting to flush.

"What's the last thing you remember about last night?" he asked.

"Taking Gai home."

"and then?"

"And then begin on your back but that's it. Did we... Did we do anything?" Her eyes went wide. So, she didn't remember it all. This could be fun.

"I didn't but you did." He smirked.

"What?!"

"You were trying so hard Sakura. It took forever for to just get you into bed. It turns out you get very needy when you drink." He teased and watched her reaction.

"Oh my god… oh my god oh my god." She ran her hands through her hair and covered her face in embarrassment.

"It was quite fun, but you took advantage." He pretended to be upset.

"I what?"

"You don't remember but you kissed me last night."

"I did not!"

"You did." He didn't know where he was going with this, but he was letting it fly. "It wasn't half bad." She went red.

"Oh my god, I need to go home. Oh my god." She jumped off the bed and started to look for her clothes frantically.

"You can rest a bit longer. I have tea if you need it for your hangover."

"I um- I think I'll take care of that at home." She was fussing. She picked up her clothes and ran for the door. Kakashi hopped up and chased her down before she could get it open.

"Sakura!" She turned around but would look him in the eyes. "Sakura, look at me." She finally did.

"There is nothing wrong with what happened last night. You know, that right?"

"Kakashi, you were my sensei. I should not have done anything to begin with. It's wrong."

"Sakura, we're two human beings. We have needs. That's normal, not wrong. Besides, you gave me a peck." He tilted his head. She looked up at him.

"really?"

"really. But you know what?" He leaned in closer.

"What?" She almost sounded breathless the closer he got but he could have mistaken it. Either way, he went in for the kill.

Once his lips met hers, she had had dropped the clothes she was clinging onto. Her body went rigid but that wasn't what Kakashi wanted. He took one arm and snaked it around her lower back, bring her up against him and higher. The other hand went behind her head the moment he licked her bottom lip. Surprised, she opened her mouth allowing him to enter and devour. He tasted every single bit of her that he could before coming up for air. She was just as dazed and breathless as him when it was over. He put her back down.

"w-what... was that for?" She looked into his eyes.

Honestly? He had no idea. Perhaps it was what spending the night with a warm body without doing anything results in for him. Maybe he just really really wanted to do it. She had looked adorable fussing over whether they had done anything last night or not. And she had also looked amazing last. He wanted to do it.

"I felt the need to teach you a little something."

"Teach me?"

"Are you telling me someone else has been able to kiss you like that?" He rose a brow and her cheeks reddened.

"n-no."

"Good. Then it's only me." He leaned in again for a chaste kiss. Before letting go of her entirely. "I'll be here if you need any further lessons." He smiled beneath his mask as he grabbed her clothes and handed them back to her. Within a moment, she was gone. Her warmth and scent had disappeared. She ran like hell back to her apartment. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. While at the same time, somewhere deep inside, he had already started waiting for her to come back. He felt the need for more of those lessons.


End file.
